


Kyungsoo/Reader drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Imagines [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, just ffuckign fluffy smut holy fukc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kyungsoo/Reader drabble

Imagine you surrounding Kyungsoo's waist with your arms and him beggining to lower himself onto you, his arms holding onto you as he throws his head back, moaning in ecstasy. You kiss his chest and exposed neck as he starts a slow rhythm with his hips, exhaling loudly each time his rear collides with your hips. He grabs your hair lightly as he rolls his hips, a shaky moan leaving his lips when you reach his sweet spot. You thrust up into his heat and hear his gasp of surprise, you increasing the pace to a quick one. He grips your shoulders and begins rocking back to meet your thrusts.  
You grunt when you feel his entrance clenching tightly around you, and you take a look at him when he stops moving, his face and neck all flushed and body sweaty. You lower him onto the bed and take over, pistoning your hips in and out of him as he moans and grips the sheets. You put one of his legs on your shoulder, and he screams at the change of angle, his face contorted into a lewd expression. Right when his breathing turns erratic, you lower your face on his and kiss him, him sobbing into your mouth as pleasure takes over and he clenches his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent plead as he comes untouched between both bodies.  
His expression along with his body tightening has you reaching your release as well, grunting his name and emptying yourself into him.  
You hold your weight onto your forearms, bracketing his head, as he comes down from his high and looks at you with adoration in his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"I love you."


End file.
